Home for Christmas
by r2roswell
Summary: Part 3 to the stories: "These Spanish Lights" and "Emma's Christmas Dream." It's Emma and Neal's first Christmas together as a couple with her family.
1. The Night Before Christmas

**Chapter 1: The Night Before Christmas**

* * *

"Is Neal gone," Henry asked when Emma walked into his room.

Henry was at his desk reading one of his Hulk comic books.

"Yeah kid he is but he'll be here tomorrow."

Henry's eyes gleamed.

"Ruby and Granny went home too."

Henry nodded.

"You ready for bed because I was thinking we could hold off on that for a second."

"How come?"

Emma smiled, "Did you forget, don't want to miss the most important part of the night: setting up cookies for Santa."

Henry smiled and stood up from his desk. "Oh yeah," he replied.

The two of them walked downstairs.

* * *

Snow and David were sitting on the couch in the living room, Snow cuddled into David's chest.

Snow gave Emma a confused look. "Henry, what are you still doing up?"

"I forgot something," he said making his way to the kitchen.

Emma went over to her parents and took a seat on the arm of the empty love seat. "We forgot to put cookies out for Santa," she said to them.

"Oh that's right," Snow said smiling at Henry.

Henry smiled down at his assortment on the small glass plate: he had chosen several shaped ones ranging from a candy cane, a Santa hat, present box, and a Christmas tree.

"Hey mom," said Henry, "Can we leave out hot cocoa instead?"

"Um sure," Emma replied. "Any particular reason?"

Henry shrugged. "Milk just seems too boring by itself."

Snow and David couldn't help but laugh at Henry's reason.

Emma smiled and then decided to go help Henry boil the milk on the stove. That was the easy task for her. She let Henry do the rest by stirring in the chocolate powder and adding the whipped cream and cinnamon.

"All set," Emma asked.

"Yeah."

Henry went to put the cookies and mug on the end table next to the Christmas tree.

"Looks perfect," Snow said.

Henry smiled at his grandparents feeling a little proud of himself. It was just cookies and cocoa but still. It wasn't every year one could have fun this way.

Emma placed her hands over her son's shoulders.

"Okay kid," said Emma. "Let's get you tucked in."

"Okay," he replied. "Night grams, night gramps."

"Night kid."

"Night Henry," they replied simultaneously.

* * *

Emma made sure that Henry's covers were tucked in nice and secure.

"You good?"

"Good."

Emma automatically reached for Henry's 'Once Upon a Time' that was placed on his shelf.

"Not that one," said Henry reaching under his pillow. He pulled out the book "The Night Before Christmas."

Emma smiled. "Wow, I haven't read this in years. It was one of my favorites as a kid."

"Really?"

"I didn't have a traditional up bringing especially around the holidays but somehow this story always seemed to make me feel better."

Henry smiled at his mom. He knew she had a rough life but a lot of times it was easy to forget just how rough it was when all he saw was a strong and determined woman despite her own fears sometimes.

Emma smiled back at Henry and gently tapped his legs as she smiled and opened the book and began reading:

_T'was the night before Christmas when all through the house _

_Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. _

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care _

_in hopes that Saint Nicolas soon would be there. _

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds _

_while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads..._

Emma finished up the rest of the story and then closed the book. "Okay get some sleep," she said placing the book on top of his other one.

She then reached down and lightly kissed his forehead.

"I love you Henry."

"I love you too mom."

Emma turned off Henry's lamp and made her way to the door.

"Hey mom."

"Yeah Henry."

"Neal's coming right?"

Emma smiled. It was the second time tonight that he had asked about Neal. "I promise," she replied. "Now go to sleep."

Henry smiled one last time before closing his eyes.

Emma shook her head and smiled as she made her way back downstairs.


	2. Waiting Game

**Chapter 2: Waiting Game**

* * *

Emma awoke to the clattering of dishware in the kitchen and the smell of hot chocolate. She tossed to her side to read the clock which stated that it was 6:04 AM. It was early but not that early. Neal would be here in less than three hours so Emma forced herself out of bed to get ready for the day.

Snow handed Emma a cup of hot chocolate when Emma emerged fresh from the shower and dressed in jeans and a red sweater.

"Thanks. More cookies," Emma asked looking at the mess on the counter and taking in the sweet scent of freshly made dough.

Snow smiled, "Well we finished most of them last night and Henry did leave out a plate for Santa."

"Oh that's right," Emma said with a smile. "How is old Chris Kringle anyways?

"Who you calling old," said David coming into the kitchen.

Emma hid her smile as she took a sip of her chocolate.

"Morning wife," he said going up to Snow and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Mm," said Snow kissing him back, "Morning Charming."

"Seriously," said Emma, "It's too early for parental PDA."

Snow smirked, "Hey you didn't hear us complain when you and Neal had your marathon make out session under the mistletoe last night."

Emma blushed and knew she had to concede. "Fine, fair enough."

* * *

For the next half hour Emma and David made themselves content at the kitchen table. David with his coffee, Emma with her chocolate and both with a section of the newspaper's special Christmas edition. Snow kept herself busy in the kitchen.

"Is he here yet," Henry asked coming downstairs.

Emma looked up at Henry a little surprised, "Kid, it's barely 6:45, shouldn't you still be in bed?"

"Is he here yet," he asked again ignoring the question.

"If you're talking about Santa," said David, "I'm pretty sure he's gone back to the North Pole by now."

"Not him, dad."

Emma looked at David and Snow. This was the first time Henry had ever called Neal by the term 'dad'.

Emma turned her focus back to her son. "Henry, your dad won't be here until 9. We've still got a couple of hours."

"Are you sure he's going to come," Henry asked with a little worry and disappointment in his voice.

Emma stood up and walked toward Henry knelling in front of him. "Hey, he'll be here. I promised you he would be. He wants to see you."

"But you don't know for sure."

"Sure I do."

"How?"

Emma turned to look at her parents and then smiled when she turned back to Henry. "The same way you always know: I have faith."

Henry knew he could trust Emma with that. If it had been one thing Emma had really learned over the past year it had been to have faith when previously she had none.

David had told Henry about the kind of faith that ran in their family and he was right. Whenever one faith wavered, another was there to return it.

Henry smiled at Emma and she could see in his eyes that he trusted her so Emma smiled back in return.

"Hey Henry," said Snow, "I've got another batch of cookies that need to be made. Why don't you help me while we wait for your dad," she asked as she came around the kitchen island to hand him a cup of warm cocoa.

Henry's eyes lit and Emma was thankful that Snow had given her grandson a task to occupy his anticipation. It might not take the full two hours but it would certainly help keep Henry occupied for a while as the time went by.


	3. Morning Breakfast

**3. Morning Breakfast**

* * *

Emma looked at the clock on the wall behind her shortly before making her way to answer the door.

It read 8:52.

She opened it and smiled. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," Neal replied coming in to kiss her. It was a simple kiss, nothing too overdramatic compared to last night. He pulled back. "Merry Christmas," he said to her.

"Merry Christmas," she answered back. "Please, come in."

Emma looked toward the stairs, "Hey Henry, your dad's here."

Emma smiled at Neal who wrapped an arm around her right shoulder.

"We're glad you could come," said Snow. She then turned to David.

There was an awkward silence for a millisecond. "That's right," said David. "We're happy you could make it."

"Well thanks for having me," Neal answered.

Before the morning could get any more awkward, Henry ran down the stairs.

"Neal!" he said with glee as he ran into his dad's arms.

"Well that's the warmest reception if I ever saw one," said Emma.

"You came," Henry said to him.

Neal patted Henry's back. "Of course I did. No place I'd rather be kid."

Emma still wrapped in Neal's arm, and her parents standing next to them, watched the scene unfold and couldn't help but smile.

The past seven months since Emma and Snow's return to Storybrooke had been a major change in Emma's life. She now had the family she missed out on.

Then Neal showed up shortly after and things got somewhat complicated but after a while Emma had calmed down enough to be civil and then friendly with him.

Now the two of them were spending their first Christmas together not just as an actual couple but it as a family. It actually felt complete with him here.

"So whose hungry," asked Snow. "Henry, or do I even have to ask?"

Henry released Neal and shrugged. "I'm a growing kid, what do you expect?"

"I'll help," Emma said getting out from under Neal's arm as she followed Snow to the kitchen.

The boys went into the living room.

* * *

Ten minutes later the five of them were seated at the dinner table for breakfast: scrambled eggs, waffles, and french toast. As always Snow did go overboard with the food. They also had cocoa and orange juice.

The breakfast overall was pleasurable. Mostly their talk was over their histories. Snow and David talked about how they didn't have Christmas in their realm back in Fairytale Land but they knew of other realms, other than the one they were currently in, that did celebrate it. They talked of some holidays that were similar.

Emma talked about a few of her past Christmas holidays, the ones that were actually good and even worth remembering.

Eventually their talk turned to a few other things.

Though Henry had heard the story before he wanted to hear it again: the story of how Emma and Neal first met. Henry liked hearing that story because unbeknownst to him at the time, he had done the same thing and surprised Emma in the back seat of her car. The story now made Emma laugh because of how similar Henry was to his father though she was certainly grateful a lot of the Charming traits had gotten passed down as well.

* * *

Close to an hour later breakfast was pretty much done with. Henry and David cleaned the table while Snow, Emma, and Neal made their way to the living room.

It didn't take too long until David and Henry joined them.

"So," said Henry, "Can we open presents now?"

Emma smiled at her son. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that question. Go for it kid."


	4. My Gift to You

**4. My Gift to You**

* * *

Henry made his way over to the Christmas tree and sat in front of it. He began pulling out the presents one by one and he handed them to their recipients.

Emma let Henry open his presents first. He had been anxious for this day for so long. Emma couldn't help but smile at his excitement. For each of them, herself, Neal, her parents, Henry; this had been another of many first in their relationship as a family because this was the first time they were spending the holidays together.

Before coming to Storybrooke, Emma had always done what she could to avoid the holiday season. She could only recall two Christmas's that meant anything: the first when she was just three years old before the family that had taken her in placed her back in the system after having their own kid and the other when she was twelve and living with a family for a few months in New Jersey.

For the most part, with the time after and in between, the holidays had become just another day even if the caretakers did try to do a crap job at the group homes in order to make it feel festive.

Today was real. Emma no longer had to go through the motions of forgetting today existed as she had done before.

* * *

Henry reached for the tall box that leaned against the wall. The tag read-

_To: Henry_

_From: Grandma and Grandpa_

David smiled. "Go on kid, open it," David said going over to Henry to place it so that it was on the floor horizontally. He then moved back to the couch with Snow.

Henry quickly tore off the green wrapping paper which revealed a slender plastic case. He then opened the latches and in the case was revealed to be a metal sword and sheath along with a bow and quiver filled with dull tipped arrows.

David smiled at Henry's excitement. "I think we've moved beyond wooden swords don't you," he asked his grandson.

"And I was thinking," Snow said, "That maybe it's time I start teaching you a few things about archery. You are after all the grandson of a princess and not just the prince," she said smiling at him.

Henry had no words. He skipped over the mess in the living room and went over to hug his grandparents.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Henry."

"You're welcome kid."

Emma gave Snow a look. She didn't mind the presents they had gotten her son but what worried her was the idea that Henry could get hurt with the metal shafts. She would have a talk with her parents about that later and Snow knew it but she smiled at Emma, Henry still in her arms as he continued hugging her and David.

* * *

Henry moved onto his next gift which had been from Neal. It had been a set of books which had been some of Neal's favorites ranging from Dr. Frankenstein and Dracula to the classic Robin Hood. Along with those books were a stack of Hulk comics; a couple new issues and a couple written back in the 1980s. Henry thanked his dad for them.

The final present Henry opened was from Emma. For months she had struggled with what to get her son. She had never really done Christmas shopping before and after being out of his life for ten years she wanted the gift to be perfect. She wanted it to carry some kind of weight, some kind of significance and meaning.

Henry opened the small box. He removed the tissue paper to find a golden pocket watch. On the front of the watch was the a flowered crest in a coat of arms much like Emma's tattoo and much like the one David had recognized from his time in fairytale land. On the back of the watch was an inscription.

_Henry,_

_I will always_

_Find You_

_-Mom_

"It's very cool," said Henry. "Thanks."

Emma smiled at her son as he came over and hugged her. She embraced him tightly. "Thanks for finding me kid," she said to him.

"I'm glad I did," Henry replied. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, son."

* * *

A few minutes later Henry looked at his parents and grandparents.

"So are you going to open yours," he asked them.

"Sure," said Emma, "Which one first?"

Henry handed a box to Emma and one for Snow. On the separate tags they read-

_To: Mom & Dad and To: Grandma and Grandpa_

_From: Henry_

Snow smiled at Emma and let her open Henry's gift first.

In the cardboard box was a thick book. Emma lifted it and turned it over to reveal the cover. The title on it simply read 'The Life of Henry Mills Swan'. Emma was touched that Henry included her last name as part of his.

She flipped through the book which had photos of him as an infant all through his childhood. In one of the very first photos, Emma noticed that the room which baby Henry was in was the nursery at the penitentiary. She had seen it during her stint there. Emma couldn't help but feel guilty but as she saw her baby son in the photo she was reminded of the joy she had when she first held him before they came to take him away.

Emma took notice that there were very few of him with Regina, maybe a couple or so but nothing more. She couldn't help but feel slightly grateful even though Regina had raised him all these years.

She also saw that there were loads of pictures with him and Snow. It made Emma joyful to know that Henry did have some family growing up even though no one had been aware of that at the time. From what Emma could gather, Henry had known Snow a lot longer than simply before he was placed in her fourth grade class.

* * *

Emma's smile widened and then turned into a small laugh.

Her family looked at her curiously. "I'm sorry Henry," she said. "I'm not laughing over this. I love it, I really do."

Emma got up and walked toward the tree picking out one of the presents, the one that was most horribly wrapped due to the lack of inexperience. She handed it to David.

David and Snow looked at their daughter and waited for Emma to settle back in her seat and then David proceeded in opening Emma's gift which also turned out to be a photo album.

Tears began to form in Snow's eyes as she saw the pictures. She had always wondered what her little baby girl would grow up to be like, what she would look like; so many things to pass them by. Though they could not have back those experiences and lost memories, Snow was grateful for this gift.

She wiped away her tears with her fingers and turned to Emma. "I thought you said you weren't sentimental."

Emma shrugged. "It's no big deal," she said.

"It is to us," said David.

"Thank you Emma," Snow added.

Emma smiled at her parents. She then looked over at Henry. "Looks like we had the same idea didn't we kid?"

Henry went over and took a seat next to his mom.

"Well I am your son."

Emma wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulder. "That's right kid you are." She then looked at Neal while speaking to Henry. "You're our son."

Neal reached for Emma's free hand and squeezed it gently as he smiled at her.

* * *

Though the day had yet to end, Henry would later go to Regina's as per the agreement but he would be home in the evening. All ready Emma knew that this had easily become her favorite Christmas day.

There would be Christmas celebrations in the future to be sure but none would ever compare to her first one where she was finally home for Christmas with her parents, her son, and Neal.

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
